guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tryptophan Signet
Since when is a signet a picture? Lame artists, Anet--Darksyde Never Again 17:29, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :I dont get the picture.... beans..? and a sack full of beans..? ::: beans have a lot of tryptophan in them, more than turkey. furthermore tryptophan doesnt make you tired because it is low dose and not in the correct form to pass through the blood-brain barrier. ::::The dosage is fine. The problem is that it has to compete with the other amino acids in the food for transport across the blood brain barrier. This is remedied by the common consumption of carbohydrates along with the turkey. These carbs raise blood sugar. This rise in blood sugar is countered by a release of insulin into the blood stream. Insulin clears the bloodstream of competitor amino acids, allowing tryptophan to cross the blood brain barrier in significant quantities to induce drowsiness when converted to serotonin and then melatonin. These effects may be potentiated by other factors specific to thanksgiving. ::Anet is really pulling for skill names... :::Could prove useful in hard mode, placed on tanks. 40% reduction almost negates HM speed boosts, wich is useful in most cases. (Unless you have a SS or other such skill being used wich benefits from the increased speed) :::You get the skill from a quest called "Forbidden Fruit" and Beans are technically fruit. --Curse You 02:05, 17 October 2007 (UTC) some1 casted this on me today :::: beans are fruit...MAGICAL FRUIT!!!1!!Hapsta 21:42, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Mallyx Quite nice to use against Mallyx, because it's neither hex nor condition he can't remove it, and it doesn't last any shorter on him.--Glass 22:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Also, very nice on Shiro, for the same reasons! GW-Susan 19:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) And, it works wonders on Mobrin, Lord of the Marsh and his group, at least if you have level 8 or higher Asura reputation. GW-Susan 17:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) E-Fights "The title references the reputed soporific effect attributed to the essential amino acid of the same name commonly found in many foods. It has been widely reputed to be the cause of drowsiness after eating turkey during American Thanksgiving; that drowsiness, however, is more likely due to general over-indulgence. " This is Guild Wiki, not Wikipedia, and is especially not the place to edit trivia/notes to reflect what you think. Darmikau 22:32, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :That's fact, not opinion. (T/ ) 21:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) The tryptophan part is fact, "that drowsiness, however, is more likely due to general over-indulgence." is not, it's just somebody trying to make a point that's not factually based about something that has no relevance to the skill. In fact, the whole Thanksgiving part in general is unnecessary, it would be better off saying something akin to, "Amino Acid attributed to causing drowziness." Darmikau 22:32, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I rewrote it for you. Next time, be bold. :P —Dr Ishmael 22:38, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::okay here it is tryptophan is an amino acid known as a stop codon that stops the producion of proteins in your cells, that is why it makes you drowst, it IS a fact-- 22:12, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::Read. It says there that the drowsiness is more likely because of consumption of tons of carbs and alcohol rather than the Tryptophan --Gimmethegepgun 22:19, 2 December 2008 (UTC) induces the Itis Funkopotomis 00:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Buffed :D "For x...x seconds, foes in the area attacks and movement speeds are like they were in normal mode. (btw, its ranged like a signet should be now)" I find this skill to be pro now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :i wonder how it stacks with shared burden Funkopotomis 12:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::This skill has suddenly become an excellent option for a Mark of Pain nuker. -Moloch Dwarven Battle Stance WHOO! Excitement. :)